You Have Made it Hard for Me
by boughtthedream
Summary: She vaguely wondered if somewhere across town Cat was listening to an equally heartbroken Jade.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

**AN: Opposite Date left me with a lot of feelings. It seemed like Beck was placing a lot of blame on Jade for their failed relationship, but as we all know they both had a part to play in the break up. This takes place directly after Opposite Date. Anyway we all know Jade still cares for Beck, the question is does Beck still care for Jade. Hope you guys enjoy!  
**

* * *

**You Have Made it Hard for Me**

* * *

Tori Vega enters the RV and she immediately remembers the last time she was here. It was hot and they had been trapped in it on what was supposed to be a simple trip to the beach. Now she's here under completely different circumstances. She and Beck were almost done with their "opposite date" but first they needed to give Beck's aunt her dog back. She offered to meet them at the Oliver residence and Beck was nice enough to let her wait in the RV while he talked to his aunt. Gently sweeping her hand across the wall she comes into contact with the light switch before turning the lights on. She had to admit it looked somewhat messier than the last time she was here. Narrowly missing cloths and objects on the ground she makes her way to the couch and sits down. To be honest she's exhausted form tonight's activities and she's still slightly worried that Jade had indeed been setting up a trap and was waiting to murder Tori at any second. Speaking of Jade…

Tori reached behind her and grabbed a picture that caught her eye. In it was a picture of a smiling Jade. Tori was slightly shocked. Sure she had seen Jade smile before but nothing like in this picture. Here she looked almost innocent and a kind of happy Tori didn't know she could be. How weird for Beck to still have this picture up. Maybe it had been there for so long that he forgot about it. Setting it back down Tori mentally berated herself for being so nosy.

Looking around the room some more her eyes landed on a piece of fabric hanging on Beck's closet door. Standing up she walked over and picked it up. It was black and lacey and she vaguely remembers seeing it on Jade. In fact a few days ago Jade had been complaining about missing one of her shirts. If Beck had it, why wouldn't he just give it back? Even if he hadn't wanted to face Jade he could've given it to Cat to pass onto the darker girl. With her suspicion levels up Tori walked into the RV's small bathroom. She immediately caught the fact that the toothbrush holder held not only one but two toothbrushes. It wasn't hard to tell who the black toothbrush once belonged to. Making her way to the shower she found two sets of soaps and shampoos. Picking up the lightly colored one she took a sniff. _Vanilla. _Much like the way Jade usually smelled. All of this was too much. Why would Beck still have all of this stuff? From what she had seen of breakups most people packed up their ex's stuff and got rid of them. It didn't look as if Beck had done that.

"What are you doing?" Tori jumped while letting out a shriek and dropping the soap bottle she was holding. Darn! She had been caught. She knew she should've just minded her own business.

"Oh, I was um. I wasn't sneaking through your stuff if that's what you're asking." She cringed knowing just how bad her excuse sounded. Beck's skeptical look confirmed her worry. "Okay I was looking around. I mean why is Jade's stuff still lying around?" Beck just shrugged before bending down to pick up the fallen bottle and putting it back where it originally sat. "I guess I just never got around to it. No big deal." Maybe she should've let it drop there but she didn't want to.

"I don't think that's the truth. In fact I bet if I tried I could find even more of Jade's stuff in here." Tori said confidently.

"Why do you care Tori? I mean like I said no big deal." Although his tone is light Tori can hear the slight edge in his voice.

"I think you're too afraid to actually get rid of her stuff. That if you actually do it means that you and Jade are really over and you don't want that."

"Well you're wrong." She could feel herself grow angry. Tired of Beck's stubbornness.

"No I think I'm right. I also think that guy at the Vet was right too. That you run away from your feelings instead of facing them. You're still in love with Jade but instead of doing anything about them you're mean to her and you try to force yourself to have feelings for me but it isn't working. And it's not working because you still love Jade." She hated seeing her friends miserable especially when there was an easy solution to solving it all. She didn't see why Beck refused to get his act together and go after Jade.

"It's none of your business Tori. I would think you of all people would understand not butting into personal business. I'm not talking about this. Come on so I can drive you home. This stupid opposite date is over." Never had Beck gotten this upset with her before. Maybe she had pushed him too far. Without another word she followed him out ad into the car.

The whole car trip was silent and Tori had never felt this awkward around Beck. Not even when she had stopped him from kissing her. When he pulled up to her house she let out a quick thanks before beginning to open the door.

"Tori wait." Turning she looked at Beck but he wasn't looking at her. Instead he was staring straight ahead. "It was bad of me to yell at you earlier. You were only trying to help in your own Toriish way."

"No, I shouldn't have tried to force you into something you didn't want to talk about."

"Yeah, but you're right. For three years I held her hand, and I kissed her lips. For three years I made her smile and laugh. When she was sad I felt sad too, and when she yelled I couldn't help but yell back. Three years of being in love with somebody doesn't go away and I don't know why I expected it to. For three years and it… it just kills me that I can't do any of the things we used to anymore. Every day I wake up hoping I'll be over her and everyday it never happens." Tori let Beck's words wash over her. He still refused to meet her eyes and continued to stare out in front of him. She vaguely wondered if somewhere across town Cat was listening to an equally heartbroken Jade. Her thought were broken by Beck giving off a light laugh.

"Beck I hope you know if you ever need a friend to talk to I'm here for you." He gave her a slight nod and she finally got out of the car. Before shutting the door she bent over to tell him one last thing. "And just so you know Jade is still in love with you too." With that she shuts the door and walks into her house.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't feel the need to come up with some plan to get her friends back together, but she knew she couldn't. Just like Jade had to learn that jealousy wasn't the best answer, Beck would have to learn that he couldn't hide from his emotions.

She had faith in them and knew that somehow Beck and Jade would find their way back to each other.


End file.
